fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Keys
Black Keys are keys that are pitch black that open gates to the Celestial Spirit World, and unleash Dark Celestial Spirits. Description Dark Celestial Spirits, are very similar to regular Celestial Spirits, but they do have differences. The most prominent of these differences, is that Dark Spirits do not use a contract when being summoned. Instead, in order to gain control of a Dark Spirit, one must make a deal with the Celestial Spirit King, or, which is unlikely, be given permission by the Dark Spirits themselves This is due to the fact that they are prisoners in the Celestial Spirit World. When summoned, Dark Spirits have chains around some part of their body, that often lead back to their keys. This indicates that they are less like partners, and more like slaves. In order for them to be fully broken from the holds of their masters, their shackles must be broken. Dark Spirits *'Orion': The Hunter, Orion appears as a tall man dressed in hunter-garb, and carries a large bow and arrow, with a hunter's knife on his hip. Orion is noted for his remarkable accuracy is battle, and is famed as an individual who never missed. However he does not have as much power behind his arrows as Sagittarius. Orion's chains appear as shackles around his wrists. *'Cetus': The Sea Beast. Cetus is an enormous sea monster, with large tentacles, and is capable of controlling water to his own ends. Cetus' chains appear around his chest. *'Ursus Major': The Bear. Ursus Major appears as a demonic bear, with a large skull covering its head, and very prominent claws. Ursus Major's chains appears as shackles around each of its ankles. *'Canis Major': The Dog. Canis Major appears as a large, demonic dog with black fur, and glowing red eyes. Its chains appears as a collar around its neck. *'Draco': The Dragon. Draco appears as a large, monstrous dragon. Draco is very powerful, and feared by many. Despite being called "Dragon" Draco is not a dragon in the sense, but is a celestial spirit. His chains appear his wings. Infernal Spirits Infernal spirits are the spirits who actively rebelled against the Spirit King, for one reason of another. Due to their treason they were sent to the deepest levels of the spirit world and their constellations were erased. They are rarely seen and should be considered extremely dangerous. The Keys for the Infernal Spirits appear to be made of obsidian. *'Superbi': As of Yet no one has seen the Dark Spirit Superbi, but it is assumed he may in fact be THE Superbi, Lord of Pride. If he is, then he would wield an abnormal amount of power even for a Dark Spirit. *'Lussuria': Lussuria is supposedly the manifestation of lust, though it is not usually what the summoner expects- Lussuria is the embodiment of bloodlust. *'Ira': While, unlike his infernal brothers, he does not seem to have any other purpose than destruction, it would appear that he may be the most powerful of the three infernal spirits. Ira is the only infernal spirit that has ever been seen. He appears to be some sort of demonic bat like creature wreathed in flame. Gallery Release_the_Kraken_by_GENZOMAN.jpg|Cetus in full power. Listrodon___Bear_Monster_by_Fer7Dragon.jpg|Ursus Major hellhound_by_fuzzypinkmonster-d3aicl6.jpg|Canis Major The_Dragon_of_Night_by_Ruth_Tay.jpg|Draco the Dragon Balrog by Bomb-a-Jead.jpg|The Dark Spirit, Ira. Trivia The picture of Ira is originally by Bomb-a-Jead, from deviantart. Category:Races Category:Race